A Phantom, a Group of Phans and a Piece of Wood
by Princess Azara Riddle
Summary: My friends and I are in POTO. I fall in love with the Phantom, Tierastriel smacks Meg with wood and Zeela burns me with firebending. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Intro

**O.k this is the background story, I am Azara (my nickname switched)an Earth girl who became a Jedi, Sith, Teen Titan, Avatar, ring bearer and elf, witch, pirate, half ghost and eh.. Zuko's girlfriend. **

**Zeela-Hey… chases me out of the tent with firebending**

**Tierastriel-knock it off… smacks us with a random piece of wood**

**Me-Uhh…on to the story (blocks fire doing some water bending with soda Tierastriel chases us shouting carrying an even bigger block of wood)**

**I WISH I OWN POTO BUT I DO NOT **

"Christine that's all I ask of …." "**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" **my friends and I screamed. "Christine why?" I shouted/sobbed at the T.V.

My friends Tierastriel and Zeela sat on there sleeping bags booing at Christine. "How could you?" Zeela shouted. "What is with you guys in Phantom of the Opera?" Tierastriel asked.

"What is with you and anime comics?" I replied. "Hey" Zeela whined, "I like them to". I rolled my eyes. "She doesn't worship Zuko like us" I replied. Zeela sat thinking for a second. Then we looked at her. "Get her!" we shouted.

"**Be quiet please"** came a voice from the walking talkie drowning in a bowl of popcorn. Zeela picked it up. "Sorry" Zeela whispered. As soon as the talk button was off everyone laughed.

"Could life get any better?" I asked. We were in a 2 room tent in Zeela's yard at 2:00a.m.hyped up on soda, cake and popcorn and of course Phantom of the Opera. "Life would be better in Phantom of the Opera." Zeela said.

A blue light forms around us and we soon land on marble steps. "Shiny" "Can I help you young whipper snappers?" Andre says. I let out an ear piercing scream that stops time for a couple seconds. "Good god what are you screaming about?' he asked. "O.k., so the story starts like this……….

_My stories of Teen Titans , Avatar ,Star Warsetc. are to long so I'm skipping the story._

Andre stands there after I finish my story. He starts laughing. "Ah the mind of a child." I get my lightsaber and point it at his throat. "Uuuhhh…. If you don't know how to get back you could stay in the ballet dormitories" Andre said hastly. Zeela, Tierastriel and I run to the Opera House not knowing someone else was watching and listening to them.

**Ooooo a cliffie you gotta love em. Next chapter coming soon! I gotta go to another POTO sleepover. **

**May the Opera be with you,**

**Princess Azara of the Southern Earth Kingdom aka Jedi and coughZuko'scough girlfriendcough. Ouch burn!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gotta go kill Zeela See ya!**


	2. The First Encounter

Hello my readers! Sorry it takes me a while to update what with school, fencing and sleepovers!!!!!

**Me- It's Christmas! I got an early Christmas present when I got best novice female fencer of the year! I got a digital camcorder and a pair of phones for my room!**

**Zeela- now we can make YouTube vids!**

**Me- or as my dad calls it my tube. (he says I send too much time on "my tube".) I'm like uhhh… you mean YouTube? He doesn't know what it is. **

**Tierastriel- wowwwwwww**

**I do not own POTO but someday…………. Oh and I don't own the I-Pod**

"What up ballet girls?" Zeela shouted. Tierastriel and I walked through the door after her. They all gave us confused looks.

Tierastriel walked over to Meg and smacked her with a piece of wood. "What?" she snapped. "Oh the new girls. What are your names?" she asked. Zeela stepped forward. "I am Zeela, ZUKO'S GIRLFRIEND and……"

Before she was able to finish I pounced on her and froze her mouth with some water from a vase. She melted it off and we started to fight. Tierastriel and the ballet rats stared. "Uh well I'm Tierastriel,"

By the time she was finished I had pushed all of Zeela pressure points so she could not bend. I spoke "I am Azara, Avatar, Teen Titan, Lady of the Empire and Jedi and Sith, Elf and Elvin ring bearer, witch and animagus and sorceress, pirate and half ghost."

"Well you might want to rest" Meg said. Luckily since we were at a sleepover we had our pajamas on. I had red pajama long pants with a red tank top. It was silky feeling. Tierastriel had black pajama with silver ninja spikes on it.

Zeela had red pajamas with fire nation symbols on it. I have red hair with green/blue/grey eyes and pale skin. Zeela has dark brown hair and brown eyes. Tierastriel has brown hair and brown eyes. We are all tall.

Zeela and Tierastriel got into bed and promptly fell asleep. I lay on my bed not feeling the least bit tired. Then I heard a voice. It seemed to fill the whole room with sound. I turned over.

My necklace (it is a thing that makes things appear like an I-Pod or clothes) was off. Then I recognized the song and relaxed listening to it.

**Night-time sharpens,  
heightens each sensation . . .  
Darkness stirs and  
wakes imagination . . .  
Silently the senses  
abandon their defenses . . .**

Slowly, gently  
night unfurls its splendor . . .  
Grasp it, sense it -  
tremulous and tender . . .  
Turn your face away  
from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away  
from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to  
the music of the night . . .

Close your eyes  
and surrender to your  
darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts  
of the life  
you knew before!  
Close your eyes,  
let your spirit  
start to soar!  
And you'll live  
as you've never  
lived before . . .

Softly, deftly,  
music shall surround you . . .  
Feel it, hear it,  
closing in around you . . .  
Open up your mind,  
let your fantasies unwind,  
in this darkness which  
you know you cannot fight -  
the darkness of  
the music of the night . . .

Let your mind  
start a journey through a  
strange new world!  
Leave all thoughts  
of the world  
you knew before!  
Let your soul  
Take you where you  
long to be !  
Only then  
can you belong  
to me . . .

Floating, falling,  
sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me  
savor each sensation!  
Let the dream begin,  
let your darker side give in  
to the power of the music that I write -  
the power of the music of the night

I had fallen asleep before he finished.

As I awoke from the dream of kissing Zuko I turned over on the bed. I saw Zeela making out with her pillow and Tierastriel sleeping. I snickered and woke up Tierastriel. We took pictures of Zeela for future embarrassment.

After our fun we woke her up and got dressed. I got my necklace and changed into a black tank top and jeans with black boots. Zeela was in a red t shirt with a fire nation symbol on it. She had jeans and fire nation shoes on. Tierastriel had a sweat shirt, jeans and sneakers on. We ran to the stage.

Not watching where we were going we ran into Carlotta. "Lei tre idioti! lei avrebbe potuto uccidere il colpo mancato sbuffa il mio barboncino! Se lei correva per vederme l'orologio poi giusto dove lei va." she screamed.

Having no idea what she said we laughed and ran past her. Skidding onto the stage we reached it the same time as Carlotta. She gave us her evil prima donna gone wrong glare # 62. She started screeching away, a backdrop fell on her and she left. (to lazy to type the whole scene)

After that Rauol came in again accompanied by some ugly people. One was as old as the ham sandwich under my bed; the other looked like a ratty bird. After meeting the cast he walked up to me. "Who might you be?" he asked. Grinning evilly I started to recite it

"Princess Azara Padme GreenLeaf Silver Skywalker Riddle"(a cookie to who ever guesses which names belong to which "world" Harry potter, Star wars etc.) Rauol stood there a giant question mark hanging over his head.

"Come again". Deciding to leave him pondering how I got so many names I went over to my friends. They snicker and I cursed in Parsltongue. "Sinth theuis partum santomes whasther nictus". "Azara could sing it" "Azara could sing what?" I asked unaware that all that time Madame Giry was speaking. "Sing think of me" I turned an grotesque shade of green. Zeela spoke for me, "She has major stage fright". Suddenly a voice echoed across the stage. "SING". I squeaked and automatically started to sing.

**Please read and review! Oh and my friends and I now have YouTube accounts so soon vids of us are going to be on it. In a couple days I'm going to another Phantom sleepover. It gives me a break from the creepy life size Legolas stand up in my room. 'll update soon! **

**- Princess Azara Padme GreenLeaf Silver Skywalker Riddle**


	3. Of Blue Cheese and Fops

**Hello my humble readers! I'm back and in the zone writing this in the middle of the night! Special thanks to my oh so kind readers: ****Avatarwolf, danyan and goodtimecharlie. I love you guys! I really love reviews too people! Anyway see soon!**

_Tieras-That _eyeplayclarinet _person is downright mean!_

_Me-I know right! Well anyway finished reading the new Harry Potter yet?_

_Tieras-I'm working on itin the background you see the book with a strip of graying undies as a bookmark on page one _

_Zeela-Hey so what if we're sneezetheslowestreadersonplanetearthsneeze_

_Me-I've already read it twice in the 24 hours after got it at midnight...Once in less than 9 hours and twice in less than 8 1/2 hours_

**Disclaimer-I won nothing except Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, a Van Helsing DVD and other crap in my room…….**

So it turned out that I was a good singer after all. I performed in at the Gala and got to wear a beautiful dress yet I was not happy. I had poured over the Opera archives in the Paris town house and found only a snippet of a clue as to who the mysterious being was that sang to me.

As I sat in front of my vanity in my new room I read it over for the thousandth time. It was discolored and looked like my Aunt Pearl puked on it. I could only make out a small paragraph. "The Opera manager had filed a report that a certain "ghost" was disturbing the Opera house. This reporter confronted him and he simply replied "We have no trouble with him, as we pay him to keep quiet."

Now I was a junior paranormal investigator and I knew that this was no ghost. My instincts have served me well for the years I have been in service and he is not a ghost. He is a man with as voice like an angel. Wonder what he looks like? Just as I was imagining him, the fop knocked. Cursing under my breath I cleared my throat and said with a voice like poison honey "Come in!" With a look of pure bliss on his face Rauol ran to me.

Obviously he was going to hug me. Going into panic mode I used evasive maneuver number 8. The old "throw a wet biscuit at his face" trick. Quickly I grabbed what was left of my snack and dipped it in a nearby vase. Taking aim I hurled it right at his face. Near perfect. Instead it hit his hair and he screeched like Carlotta on drugs. "My hair my beautiful golden brown hair that it considerably girly! NOOOOOOOO!" He ran like a chicken with it's head off in the middle of a cactus farm off to his house.

I on the other hand was laughing hysterically with a laugh so similar to The Phantom it shocked me. After what seemed like hours I stopped and coughed which usually meant 'O.k. I'm done spazzing out like that time when a mole came in between my legs at a picnic and stared at my private parts.' And so as I grabbed my necklace and changed into my sexy dark green pajamas. They had bell sleeves that feel to my knees and the hem of the dress reached mid thigh.

But wouldn't fate know it, all the candles went out in my room, leaving me questioning if someone cut the blue cheese…………

**So you like it you don't like it? Is it better is it worse? TALK TO ME!!!!! Anyway I'm going to camp on the 5 and coming back 2 weeks after that so I'll bestow upon you my humble readers another chapter before I leave and it will be loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong! Constructive criticism is accepted but NO FLAMEScough**eyeplayclarinet**cough.Everyone send hater reviews to him/her whatever! This was his/her review:**

ok then.. i must say, i am NOT going to read any more of yr story...and i did  
not enjoy reading it...sorry, but i think it is not too cool.

**Anyway I'll be back!**

**Azara out!**


	4. SO SORRYagainREAD THIS!

Sorry again! My computer crashed and I won't be able to put up my new chapter before the 5th! I'm so sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Thanks to my oh so lovely readers: goodtimecharlie, SnarlingDemoness(she's Tierastriel), danyan, Avatarwolf, PhantomoftheBasket and Nathaneal Jacobs. NO THANKS TO MY LITTLE FLAMER: **eyeplayclarinet**

Anywho I'm so sorry! Review while I am away fellow phans! I shall write during my heat ridden free time at camp!

-Azara


End file.
